


save it for the enemy

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [14]
Category: Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Sibling Rivalry, Video & Computer Games, meta jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Who hasn't taken the opportunity to snipe their brother's ARC character in Battlefront II? Miyala certaintly has.





	save it for the enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayLovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/gifts).



> Ross belongs to @Maylovelies :D

Miyala pressed buttons furiously as she was cornered by a super battle droid. “Fuck,” she swore as it killed her, and she dropped her controller to shake her fist at the screen. Battlefront 2’s music kept going and Ross snickered, his ARC trooper class racking up kills.

She huffed at him, irritated, before switching from the engineer class to the sniper.

“Are you sure? You know, you can’t just run into a room and fire your shotgun like crazy with a sniper class.” Ross’s eyes were fixed on the screen, but she could see him grin as he paused on a platform to grab a cookie from the bowl sitting on the carpet between them.

“You just wait until the Jedi class drops,” she threatened.

“What are you going to do, shake a stick at me?”

“That’s it,” she groused. Her tone turned innocent as she asked, “Is there friendly fire in this game?”

Ross paused, and Miyala hid a smile as Sinyata looked up from her book on the couch to cackle. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he said.

Miyala scooted her character forward, already having found Ross’s character. She lined up the scope, fired, and missed as Ross dove out of the way. “Miyala!”

She giggled as she lined up her scope again, and hit him just as he tried to run through a set of doors. It dropped his HP bar to nearly empty, and he swore at her as the battle droid that rounded the corner took advantage to kill him.

“So that’s how we’re playing this,” he said coldly, and Miyala grinned as she stood next to the med droid, driving her own HP up.

“It is,” she confirmed. Running to a CP to capture it and then switch to her beloved engineer class, she cackled as she switched to her dear shotgun, racing around the map to find Ross’s character. It was a battle of wits as they tried to one up each other, her switching between classes and him sticking with his own preferred character class.

He snickered as her character ran from one grenade right into another, and she howled as he got smacked with a rocket and launched off a platform. Sinyata gave up the pretense of reading her book, cheering on whoever seemed to have the advantage.

And then the hero entered the battlefield. Miyala raced to the CP to change classes, and a grin spread across her face as Aayla Secura appeared on her screen. The dual wielding Twi’lek was a perfect match for Miyala’s in game preferences, and she giggled as she tossed her sabers through droids on her way to Ross’s position.

And then the game ended.

Miyala stared at the screen with her mouth open as Ross captured the final command post, robbing her of her ultimate victory. The sheer indignance on her face made Ross and Sinyata laugh until they cried, and Miyala sullenly set down her controller, shoving a cookie in her mouth so she wouldn’t have to verbally concede.

“Coward,” she muttered.

“Victory is imminent,” he said, mimicking the old Battlefront 1 games. He had an uncanny way of mimicking the clone trooper voices, and Miyala scowled at him.

“Save it for the enemy,” she parroted back, trying to make her voice deeper.

He couldn’t quite hide a smile at her terrible imitation, and shook his head, grinning. “Hypocrite,” he retorted, reaching over to muss up her hair. 

She squawked,  and he snorted, pulling her into a one armed hug. “It’s alright,” he said, “You can lose properly in the next game.”

“We’ll see,” she muttered, clicking on the CIS option instead of the Republic. Choosing a SBD as her character class, she smirked at Ross. “Watch those wrist rockets.”

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall,” he snapped back, a gleam of challenge in his eyes, and they both leaned forward as the countdown to the next round began.


End file.
